The present invention relates to a current sensor which detects the current values in current paths through which three phase alternating currents flow respectively.
In recent years, with the downsizing of electronic devices, a current sensor which is attached to bus bars easily is necessary. A current sensor is known which detects the current values of respective phases of three phase alternating currents that flow in bus bars (refer to a patent document 1).
A current sensor 100 of the patent document 1 includes a housing 200, a cover 300 which covers the housing 200, shields 400 which are assembled in the housing 200, a board 500 and the bus bars 600, as shown in FIG. 6. The assembling procedures are as follows. First, the shields 400 are arranged in receiving parts 201 formed in the housing 200, and the bus bars 600 are arranged in accordance with recesses 202 to penetrate through the shields 400. The bus bars 600 are formed with cuts 601, and the positioning in the longitudinal direction is performed by engaging the cuts 601 with walls that define the recesses 202.
After the bus bars 600 are arranged, the board 500 on which magnetic detecting elements 510 of respective phases are loaded is arranged on the bus bars 600. At this time, guide parts 501 of the board 500 pass between the recesses 203. Thereby, the board 500 and the magnetic detecting elements 510 are surely positioned relative to the bus bars 600. Finally, by fitting the cover 300 to the housing 200, the assembly is completed.